Elegant Suit
The''' ' is an outfit available to be worn by Marston in ''Red Dead Redemption. Description It is discovered when the player first initiates a game of poker or enters the tailor's shop in Thieves' Landing. It can then be bought at said location. Tips and Tricks Wearing the Elegant Suit allows the player to cheat in poker by allowing them to stash an extra card. The player can stash a card every time it's their turn to deal the cards, by pressing either the triangle or Y button. Stashing it initiates a mini game where the player must keep an arrow balanced. If the arrow becomes unbalanced, an NPC will notice the player cheating. It should be noted that if the player is caught cheating the NPC will challenge the player to a duel. Some players use this as a way to control when they duel in order to practice dueling. If the player is caught cheating they do not get their money back, so in effect, it is like paying between $10 to $100 to duel. Trivia *Marston wears this suit on the box art for Red Dead Redemption; however, he is shown with the addition of gloves and the Bandolier and the removal of the coat and his hat. *Rockstar had originally planned the Elegant Suit to be worn without Marston's cowboy hat, much like the Gentleman's Attire. *The tie on the elegant suit appears to be the same one that Nigel West Dickens wears, only a bit faded. *It's speculated that the suit comes with a card holdout device that straps to the thigh to hold spare cards during a game. This is supported by the fact that he puts his hands under the table when switching out a card. **Landon Ricketts can be seen wearing said device in a cutscene in the mission "Lucky in Love". * In one of the trailers for Undead Nightmare, John is seen riding a horse with this outfit, despite the fact it is unattainable in the DLC. However, the Undead Cowboy Outfit seems to be the vest and tie from this suit with the sleeves of the shirt rolled up. * The description at Thieves' Landing Tailor says that the outfit can be used to cheat in both Poker and Liar's Dice, but once it is purchased it says you can only cheat at Poker. :* Due to a recent patch, the description says it is only possible to cheat at poker using the outfit. (PS3 confirmed) * Sometimes, putting on the Elegant suit and taking it off may cause a bug that will remove the gloves for any outfit that uses them. Starting a game of Five Finger Fillet and exiting before finishing will restore them. * When picking flowers with this suit the player will be able to see the extra card in his left sleeve. * It is arguably the easiest outfit to obtain, along with the Gentleman's Attire and the Duster Coat, as the entire suit is bought for $75. Gallery File:Elegant_Suit.jpg|Fashionably dressed John Marston holstering his revolver after a battle. File:Elegant.jpg Jackoutfit4.png File:Ah_ha.jpg|Allows cheating at both Poker AND Liar's Dice. File:Rdr_elegant_suit.jpg|John riding a horse with style RDR_Outfits_ES.jpg|Original description page photo; note the lack of a hat. The Saboteur.jpg|Destroying a train and looking good while doing so. File:Rdr_marston_liar's_dice.png|Despite its description you are unable to cheat at Liar's Dice. Rdr jack marston.jpg Gaptoothbreach.jpg Rdr torquemada00.jpg Rdr marston stalks.jpg Rdr demon drink11.jpg Rdr demon drink21.jpg Rdr demon drink35.jpg Achievement/Trophy Obtaining the will contribute toward acquiring the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- Also, obtaining the will contribute toward acquiring the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- Related Content es:Traje elegante Category:Redemption Outfits